A Shock To The System V2
by livesinshadows19
Summary: During the mission to the Land of Waves, Naruto stumbles into an old lab belonging to a certain snake. After coming into contact with a strange purple gas, Naruto passes out but wakes up and returns to the home of his client. During the battle on the bridge, something surprising happens which changes Naruto's life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright people, here's one of the new chapters that I promised. I'm hoping you all like it and that this is much better than the one before it.**

Naruto looked around as he wandered in the woods around Tazuna's house. He had just left after listening to the brat of a grandson, Inari, of his client rant about how heroes didn't exist, that they were going to die because Gato was unbeatable. Naruto scoffed at that.

" _Like the guy could beat a ninja. He's just hiding behind his goons like a coward."_

Due to not paying attention to his surroundings, so deep in his thoughts, the blonde failed to notice the slight indention in the ground. Something that was easily rectified as he stepped on it, his weight causing it to fall in on itself and send the boy falling into the revealed tunnel. With a yell, he suddenly came into contact with the floor of wherever he suddenly found himself.

Groaning, he stood up and rubbed the back of his head. Looking around, the blonde realized he was in a hallway with a strange swirling snake pattern. Glancing up to where he fell from, Naruto sighed as he realized he had no way of getting back up there to escape his current predicament, what with how his chakra control wasn't good enough to try walking up the wall just yet.

Sighing, the blonde stood up and pulled a small flashlight out of his hip pouch. "Guess I might as well start walking. Hopefully there's a staircase or something I can use to get out of here."

Starting his trek forward, Naruto looked in each door he came across, hoping for a way out. No such luck however, each door was either a supply closet, an armory with ninja tools that were in surprisingly good condition, so he restocked his own ninja tools, or barracks. Finding another door, this one led him to a strange lab. His curiosity getting better of him, Naruto walked inside and started looking around. There were tables with stacks of paper work, boards filled with math so complicated he wasn't even sure if the Hokage could understand it, and strange tubes filled with a light purple gas.

Walking up to the tubes, the ninja looked at it with curiosity shining in his expressive blue eyes. Unknowingly, the blonde stepped on a seal that glowed red the second his foot left it. With a hiss, the tubes released their contents right in Naruto's face. Gasping in shock that quickly turned into coughs, Naruto tried to escape the room to get away from the gas. Unable to see clearly, the blonde stumbled into tables and boards before finally collapsing just outside the door of the room he was in. with his vision fading, Naruto fought to stay awake to no avail.

" _I can't die here… I still have to.. Become… Hok-..."_

With that unfinished thought, Naruto fell unconscious, unaware of just what was happening in his body.

 **XXXxxxXXXxxx**

A few hours later, Naruto woke up in the hallway of where he had fallen. Groaning, he slowly made his way into a sitting position. Shaking his head, the blonde couldn't fight the smile from realizing he was still alive.

"Hahahaha! It's going to take more than some weird gas to kill the awesome ninja Uzumaki Naruto!"

Grinning, Naruto stood up and started looking for his way out. Luck was on his side this time as he rounded a corner, revealing that he found a staircase leading up to the surface. Quickly climbing the stairs, Naruto found the top of the stairs and opened the door with a bit of difficulty.

Upon walking out of the door way and finding it was still night time, the blonde decided to head back to Tazuna's home since his anger at the younger boy had cooled. Leaping up into the trees, Naruto started looking for his clients home so that he could get some rest before resuming guard duty in the morning.

 **XXXxxxXXXxxx**

 **Inside The Seal**

The Kyuubi looked on in curiosity at what was happening to its jailer. Along the walls of the boys mindscape pipes were forming, similar to those that one would find in a sewer that held wires that electricity passed through. Letting out a huff, the giant fox curled back in on itself to fall back to sleep.

" **Like this will change anything about the ningen. He'll still be nothing but a weak flesh bag."**

 **XXXxxxXXXxxx**

 **On The Bridge, The Next Day**

Naruto cursed as he was once again pelted with senbon needles along with his teammate, Uchiha Sasuke. Growling, the blonde glared at the dome of ice mirrors surrounding them that held an image of the fake hunter nin that was Zabuza's accomplice, Haku. Narrowing his eyes, the blonde suddenly came with up with an idea. Glancing around and seeing a stack of wood that was being used to help build the bridge, he smirked before giving Sasuke's foot a light tap with his own.

Gaining the black haired boy's attention, the blonde gestured over to his right with his eyes. Looking over to where the blonde was telling him, Sasuke smirked as he caught on to the plan. Nodding, they both began to form hand signs. Naruto finished his first, sending a hoard of clones to the mirrors.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

With one clone per mirror, except for the one above them, Sasuke finished his own hand signs and aimed above them with a small circle made by his hand in front of his mouth.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

The large fireball flew up and made contact with the mirror, causing a large cloud of steam to form at the same time each of Naruto's clones were dispelled with a senbon to a vital area on their bodies. Haku stood inside his mirror, waiting for the smoke and steam to clear so that he could begin his counter attack. To his shock, however, the two gennin in front of him were gone! In their place were a couple pieces of lumber. Catching on quick, the ice user exited his mirror and dispelled the jutsu while looking around him to try and find his opponents.

Seeing a shadow starting to form around him, the hunter nin looked up just in time to receive a punch to the face that sent him flying to the right, courtesy of a blonde haired shinobi. "Sasuke, now!"

Following the blonde's plan, Sasuke threw his shuriken at the enemy, strands of ninja wire connected to his hands and the tools in question. The ice user wasn't going to let that happen though, as he quickly pulled out a strange curved kunai and spun, cutting the ninja wire easily. Landing on the bridge and skidding to a stop, Haku glared at the boys in front of him.

"You should be proud of yourselves. You two are the first to ever escape my Crystal Ice Mirrors. That pride will be short lived however, I will not let you put a stop to Zabuza-sama's dream."

Glaring back at the ice user, the two boys didn't answer as they both flew forward as fast as they could by channeling chakra into their feet, intent of resuming the fight.

 **XXXxxxXXXxxx**

 **With Zabuza and Kakashi**

Kakashi frowned behind his mask as he did his best to locate Zabuza. The blood loss from where he took the hit to help defend Sakura and Tazuna from the sword wielder's strike slowly dulling his senses. Sighing, the copy ninja took a scroll out of his vest and opened it, spreading some of his blood along it's length before beginning to twirl it around himself while forming a hand sign with his free hand.

"This ends now Zabuza. I will not allow you to harm my students or my client."

Finishing the jutsu, the scroll rolled itself back up with a snap before Kakashi slammed the scroll into the ground while releasing his chakra into it. "Summoning: Earth Style: Fanged Pursuit Jutsu!"

Lines of kanji and cracks spread across the surface of the bridge towards Zabuza's position, the man holding his sword aloft as he laughed at his opponent.

"Like you can stop me Kakashi, you can't even see me!"

The man's laughter stopped as he lifted his foot to stop it from getting bitten by a ninja hound, but left his other foot to receive the same attack. Two more dogs burst from the ground, grabbing the masked missing nin by the arms while a massive bull dog the same size as Zabuza standing up burst from behind him and locked it's teeth onto the shoulder of his target. Groaning in pain, the former mist ninja lost control of his jutsu and let the mist surround them started to fade.

Kakashi looked toward Zabuza stood while starting to form hand signs. "I didn't have to see you Zabuza, I just needed to track your scent. Now prepare yourself, this is my original jutsu! Lightning Blade!"

A ball of pure lightning chakra began to form in his hand, shocking Zabuza and causing fear to start spreading through out his body. _"His chakra… it's becoming visible to the naked eye!"_

 **XXXxxxXXXxxx**

 **With Naruto, Sasuke, and Haku**

With all sides separating once more to catch their breath, the three ninja begin to notice the mist thinning out, along with a strange chirping sound. Looking towards the source of the noise revealed the restrained form of Zabuza with Kakashi preparing what looked to be a finishing move. Without a sound, Haku began sprinting toward his master in order to save his life.

Barely a second behind him, Naruto and Sasuke gave chase. Growling in annoyance, the two teammates looked to each other and nodded. Sasuke began channeling chakra to his arms while Naruto began to channel chakra into his legs. Grabbing his jacket, Sasuke began to spin Naruto the same moment the blonde leaped forward, giving the blonde even more momentum and speed. At the apex of the spin, Sasuke released his teammate with a roar of exertion , sending Naruto flying towards their opponent.

Looking back at the roar, Haku noticed Naruto flying towards him at great speeds with his fist reared back. Glancing back to where Kakashi began sprinting towards his master, Haku quickly came up with his own plan. Leaping up with a spin, Haku threw a flurry of senbon towards the scroll keeping the ninja hounds in this realm before catching Naruto by his arm and completing his spin, copying Sasuke exactly as he threw Naruto forward just in time to send him in front of Zabuza the exact moment Kakashi was going to strike with his jutsu.

All ninja felt their eyes widen in surprise, shock, and fear. Zabuza was surprised at the appearance of the blonde. Naruto in shock about how their plan backfired. Finally, Kakashi in fear of killing his student. However… something unexpected happened. Instead of the jutsu and Kakashi's hand entering his body, the blonde's body began to absorb the electricity from the jutsu, causing Kakashi's hand to simply push the blonde back and into Zabuza, sending them both flying back into the railing of the bridge.

All of the ninja stood in shock, not entirely sure what just happened when a sound broke them out of their stupors. Looking towards the edge of the bridge, with Naruto and Zabuza working themselves out of the railing and back onto their feet, revealed Gato himself along with a group of bandits armed with a variety of weapons.

"Well, look at that, the baby demon who can't kill the bridge builder fighting ninja who can't even use their magic right. Looks like I made the right call in looking for a plan B."

Growling, Zabuza grabbed his sword with his good arm while glancing towards Kakashi. "Well Kakashi, looks like I have no quarrel with you anymore."

Nodding, Kakashi pulled a pair of kunai out of his pouch and flipped them into a reverse grip. "It seems you're right Zabuza. Now it looks like it's time to take care of some trash."

Walking up with a smirk and a grin respectively, Sasuke and Naruto stood between their sensei and former enemy. "Can't leave us out of this Kakashi-sensei."

Sasuke nodded along with his usual grunt while Haku stood next to his master with senbon ready in his hands. "I, too, wish to dispose of this annoyance Zabuza-sama."

Suddenly, Naruto felt something building within him. The buildup also had a reaction outside of his body, purple arcs of electricity coming off of his body. Naruto began to panic before realizing that the electricity didn't hurt. Actually, it felt part of him. Suddenly, in a bright flash, the power calmed down and seemed to give the blonde a soft purple glow. Glancing at his hands and feeling his instincts telling him what to do, Naruto lifted them up and focused on the metal weapons in front of him. Suddenly, a purple glow surrounded the weapons and a low buzzing sound filled the air. Raising his hands higher, the weapons suddenly left their wielders grasp before turning around and pointing their dangerous ends towards the former wielders.

"Now you have two options: you can either run away and never come back to this land, or you can die here with Gato." Naruto glared at the thugs, knowing that despite the rock in his gut at the thought of killing, he would have to work past it in order to make sure everyone he was protecting to survive.

Gato growled and pointed at the blonde. "Alright, whoever kills the freak in the orange gets a bonus of three times their paycheck! Now kill them all!"

The thugs roared in approval and began to move towards the ninja. Sighing in resignation, with his face slightly green, Naruto brought his hands down quickly with the weapons following his movements. The weapons flew down and began to impale the bandits, ending their lives. As the thugs fell and their blood began to spread, the ninja looked at Naruto in shock or in approval.

Patting the blondes shoulder, causing him to look up, Zabuza gave the boy a look of respect. "Not bad gaki, not bad at all."

Nodding jerkily, Naruto watched as the missing nin lifted his sword and walked toward the business tycoon. Feeling another hand on his shoulder, he looked up into the uncovered eye of his sensei. "Come on Naruto, let's go. We're done here for the day. We can talk about this once we get back to Tazuna's home."

Silently nodding at his sensei, Naruto followed as Kakashi led him, Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna back to the bridge builder's home. Silently, Naruto replayed his actions again and again in his mind.

" _I… I killed them all…"_

 **XXXxxxXXXxxx**

 **Alright, so that's the new chapter of A Shock To The System. So, read and review and tell me what you guys think of the new story line so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright everyone, here is the next chapter! Thank you all so much for the reviews from the first chapter, it warms my nerd heart to know my stories are so welcomed and appreciated. I have a request though! Since my art skills are… well… non existent, i would like someone to draw up an image for this story! I was thinking of the Uzumaki swirl combined with Static's symbol somehow. If anyone can do that, please send me a message as it would be much appreciated.**

 **also, I have added a Snapchat account strictly for my fanfiction account, so look me up! Just add livesinshadows and you'll hear all about my ideas for the stories, whenever I'm working on them, you can offer suggestions, and get the news about new content before everyone else! I can't wait to hear from you all!**

 **Now enough of my rambling!**

 **XXXxxxXXXxxx**

Everyone from team seven sat around the table at Tazuna's home, the males nursing their wounds while the lone girl looked around confusedly. Deciding that the silence was going on too long, the rosette decided to speak up. "Kakashi-sensei, what happened on the bridge? How did Naruto manage to do that?"

Glancing over at the blonde in question, who was currently staring at the table top with unfocused eyes, Kakashi sighed before running a hand over his face. "I honestly don't know, Sakura. Since no one knows who Naruto's parents were, it's highly possible that he somehow activated a Kekkei Genkai. I've never heard of one that allows one so much control over electricity though."

Hearing that his teammate apparently had a bloodline, Sasuke narrowed his eyes in thought before looking over at his teammate with a calculating look. _"Hmm, maybe the loser won't hold me back after all."_

Kakashi looked over at his blonde student again, recognizing the look on his face, having seen it on his own from where he made his own first kill, and decided that the two of them needed to have their own private discussion. Clearing his throat, Kakashi gained the attention of his other students. "Sasuke, Sakura, could you give me a few minutes alone with Naruto? I need to discuss something with him."

Nodding towards their sensei, the two genin left the room, with Sasuke grudgingly accepting help from Sakura as they climbed the stairs.

Looking back to Naruto, the cycloptic ninja sighed before pulling out a storage scroll and opening it, applying chakra to one of the seals and releasing a bottle of whiskey and two small glasses. Pouring the amber liquid into both and taking one for himself, the jonin slid the other in front of Naruto, gaining his attention.

Looking up towards his sensei, Naruto was confused until Kakashi raised his glass to him before taking the shot himself. Following his lead, Naruto picked up the glass and took a drink, immediately starting to cough and splutter as he tried to breath past the burning sensation.

Gaining his voice back, the blonde glared at the silver haired man. "What the hell is this stuff?!"

Chuckling, Kakashi poured each of them another shot. "This, my cute little student, is called whiskey. It's from a land far away from here, and was given to me by my sensei, who received it from his, and so on. It's become a tradition to share a few shots of this with each of that sensei's students once they had their first kill."

Looking back at the glass, Naruto sighed before taking the shot again, this time managing to keep his breath.

Looking down into his empty shot glass, the blonde felt his thoughts starting to calm down some thanks to the alcohol. Speaking in a subdued tone, he gathered his sensei's attention. "Kakashi-sensei… does it ever get easier? Killing?"

The cyclops sighed before taking his own shot. Relishing in the burn, Kakashi took a moment before answering his student. "No, it doesn't. The time it starts getting easier to kill is the day you need to leave the shinobi world. But I'm going to tell you the same thing my sensei told me. The men you killed were not people worth mourning over. They killed, raped, pillaged, and countless other crimes. By killing them when you did, you saved countless lives from being lost in the future. However, the fact you feel guilt over their deaths prove that you are human. Hold onto that feeling, for it is when you are eager to kill and relish in it that you truly become the monster that you used to destroy."

Glancing over to his student, Kakashi noticed the blonde's cerulean eyes regain their fire and his resolve harden. Giving his student one of his eye smiles, he pat the blonde on his shoulder. "But I don't think you'll ever have to worry about that Naruto. You're much too noble to end up like that."

Grinning up to his teacher, the blonde thanked him before starting to stand up. "Thanks Kakashi-sensei. I'm going to head back now, we still have to help finish the bridge, y'know."

Smiling back at the blonde, Kakashi nodded. "Alright then, Naruto. I'll see you bright and early in the morning."

The young shinobi smiled, a true smile, not the megawatt grin he shows everyone, and headed back to the house to get some sleep.

Sighing, Kakashi closed up the bottle before sealing it and the glasses back into the scroll. Looking up at the sky and observing the moon and the stars, a stray thought passed through the veteran ninjas mind. _"I still have to figure out what happened to make Naruto absorb my Chidori like that…"_

 **XXXxxxXXXxxx**

 **Land of Waves, Unnamed Bridge**

Team Seven stood at the end of the bridge that, with the help of Naruto and his clones, was finished two weeks ahead of schedule. The whole town stood in front of the group of ninjas, all waving and shouting their farewells. Directly in front of them stood Tazuna and his family, warm smiles on the adults faces while Inari tried his best to fight back his tears.

While Kakashi and Tazuna spoke regarding the completion of the mission and what they would have to do in regards to the difference in mission pay, Naruto stood in front of Inari with an understanding smile on his face.

"You know Inari, it's alright to cry when you're happy. Everyone does it. Even I cried when I received my headband from my sensei at the academy."

Inari just looked up at the blonde with wide eyes before grinning and wiping his eyes. "I understand Naruto. But you better come back and visit sometime! I'm going to show you that i can be strong just like you by protecting my mom and grandpa!"

Naruto just grinned wide and gave the nice guy pose. "I'll hold you to that Inari! If you don't keep your word, I'll have to kick your ass the same way I did to all those thugs!"

Laughing, Inari returned the nice guy pose before the blonde turned and left with his team.

While the village watched their heroes leave, Inari turned toward his grandpa. "What are we going to name the bridge Grandpa? You always say that an awesome bridge should have an awesome name."

Tazuna scratched at his beard while looking at the sky, pondering over his grandson's words. Grinning, he turned and looked to where he could still see Naruto in the distance. "I have the perfect name for it. We will call it The Great Naruto Bridge."

Hearing the name, the village cheered while the family watched the ninjas disappear over the horizon.

 **XXXxxxXXXxxx**

 **Konoha, Hokage's Office**

"...and after that, Naruto helped finish the bridge with his clones and we began our return trip. That"s everything Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure, looked at Kakashi with eyes that clearly spoke of how displeased he was with his subordinate.

"So let me see if I have this right Kakashi. After finding out that the mission was an A rank instead of a C rank like we were informed, instead of bringing the client back so we can discuss how to help him, or even requesting backup, you take a team of "Gennin that are barely out of the academy and end up almost dying because of running into Zabuza Momochi and his apprentice. After that, you only then began their chakra control exercises, something that they should have learned in their first week with you, and expected them to win against someone that even you admit could give you trouble. Also, if it were not for a fluke with the seal and whatever happened with Naruto, they would have died from this ice style user or from your own jutsu. Did I miss anything?"

Sweating nervously, the Jonin could only shake his head. Before Kakashi could blink, he was on the ground with a giant lump on his head while the Hokage stood above him with his fist smoking from the impact.

"ARE YOU A COMPLETE IDIOT KAKASHI?! DO YOU REALIZE HOW BAD THIS SITUATION COULD HAVE BEEN AT EVEN THE SLIGHTEST?! I'VE NEVER HEARD OF SOMEONE BEING THIS STUPID, AND I TRAINED JIRAIYA! IF I DIDN'T KNOW ANY BETTER…"

 **XXXxxxXXXxxx**

 **Outside the Hokage's office**

The three teens that made up team seven could only sweatdrop at the dressing down that their sensei was getting. Turning toward her teammates, the rosette could only give out a weak and nervous laugh.

"Sounds like Hokage-sama is really letting Kakashi-sensei have it, huh"

The two boys could only nod in silence as they heard even more shouting from the office, along with a few swear words that they didn't know could be combined like they were.

Blinking, Naruto took out a pen and a pad of paper from his pack and began writing the new curse words the Hokage was supplying them with. "Huh, I never heard of that one before. Do either one of you know what a waffle is?"

Looking up to his teammates, they could only look at each other before turning back to the blonde and giving a shrug. Humming in thought before shrugging himself, Naruto put his paper and pen away before turning to leave. "Well, either way, I have to go to the hospital. Kakshi said I needed to go to see if they could find out why I was able to absorb his jutsu like that."

Not seeing the looks of slight worry from Sakura and the curiosity from Sasuke, the blonde was surprised when he saw his teammates appear at his sides as he began leaving the tower. Before he could say anything, Sakura spoke up. "Before you say anything, with something like that happening, depending on the news the doctors have, you shouldn't be by yourself. You somehow absorbed an _assassination jutsu_ , one made out of lightning chakra. Besides, after wave Sasuke and I had a talk and we realized that without you, the mission could have ended with every one of us dying. So this is our attempt at beginning to be better teammates."

Naruto looked at them both in shock, his eyes wide and mouth hanging open while looking at the kind smile on Sakura's face and the friendly smirk on Sasuke's. Grinning widely to try and hide the tears that threatened to spill, the blonde just kept walking with his team and enjoyed the feeling of having more people who he could count as actual friends.

" _I don't care what the doctors have to say now, nothing could ruin this day or make it any better!"_

 **XXXxxxXXXxxx**

 **Alright everyone, that is the second chapter for Shock to the System! Please read and review and tell me what you think! Also, no flames please! They will be ignored anyway but the purpose for reviews is to either give suggestions or let us authors know if you're enjoying the fic. Ja ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright everyone, here we are with the next chapter of STTS V2!**

 **Before we get to the action and whatnot, I have a couple of announcements! First is that I have posted a poll on my profile for a new crossover story that I need help choosing from. I want to do a crossover story with Jackie Chan Adventures, but I'm not sure if I should do one with Harry Potter, so that I can have two HP stories and two Naruto stories, or go with Naruto instead. I'm choosing those two options because I am very familiar with the story lines and can easily work with them. So go onto my profile and vote for what you think would be better!**

 **Also, I have created a snapchat account for announcements and such for all of my stories. Please look me up and follow me so that we can interact in a, in my opinion, much more fun way! You'll also get a heads up from when I'm going to post a new chapter ahead of time of everyone else. My username on snapchat is livesinshadows, I can't wait to see you all and hear from you! Also, any flamers or people just being plain rude or mean will be blocked. I don't need some asshole people sending me dick pics or anything like that.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all had a great fourth of July, for those who celebrate it!**

 **Now enough of my rambling! Onto the story! Allons-y!**

 **XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

 **Doctor's Office, Konoha Hospital**

Currently, Naruto was sitting in a private room at the hospital while his personal doctor, one assigned by the Hokage himself, took the usual readings such as his blood pressure, heart rate, etc. The doctor was also the director of the hospital, Isha Hīrā (1). Isha was a jonin among the village shinobi, but had retired so that he could continue his study into medical jutsu and helping at the hospital. Isha stood a little taller than the Hokage himself, but had the same kind of gray facial hair as his leader. Unlike Hiruzen though, Isha was lucky to have all of his hair on his head while the Hokage was bald with only hair going around the sides of his head.

Finishing writing down his observations on his clipboard, Isha placed it down before slowly going through some handsigns. "Okay Naruto-kun, just lay back and relax so I can do a more in depth scan to see what's going on with you."

The blonde nodded before laying back onto the bed and relaxing as best as he could, closing his eyes. Isha walked up and, after finishing his jutsu, his hands began to glow a light green color, signifying his use of a medical ninjutsu. Starting from the blonde's feet and working his way up to his head, Isha frowned as he noticed that the bioelectricity in the boy was much higher than normal. Stopping his jutsu, Isha hummed to himself before nodding.

"Well Naruto-kun, from what I can tell, it seems like something has affected your body's bioelectricity, which I'm guessing is what allowed you to absorb your sensei's jutsu. I'm going to have to run some more tests, so it looks like I'm going to have to draw your blood to figure out exactly what is going on."

Naruto, however, was pale as the sheets he was laying on once the doctor said the words 'draw your blood'. Shaking like a leaf, the blonde watched in horror as, to him, the doctor turned back to him with a needle the size of Zabuza's sword. Isha began walking toward the blonde with the tourniquet and the syringe, which is when all hell broke loose….

 **XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

Sakura and Sasuke sat on a bench outside the private room that Naruto was in while getting tested to see what exactly happened to the blonde. All was quiet and peaceful for a while…

Then the chaos ensued.

Jumping in fright, both teens looked at the door in shock and confusion as all manners of sounds erupted from the room. Metal crashing, the sounds of plates shattering, a cat yowling, a chicken clucking, and a goose honking. During this whole cacophony of sounds, there was also dialogue coming from the rooms occupants.

"GET BACK HERE YOU BRAT! IT'S JUST A NEEDLE!"

"NO WAY, YA OLD BASTARD! IF I STOP YOU'RE GONNA KILL ME WITH THAT THING!"

"OH I'M GONNA KILL YOU ALRIGHT, BUT IT'S GONNA BE WITH MY OWN TWO HANDS!"

Looking over at the boy next to her, Sakura shakily spoke up. "Sasuke-kun, do you think we should do something?"

Sasuke looked in thought for a moment before sighing and hanging his head. "Yeah, we probably should. Otherwise the doctor won't be able to do anything to figure out what happened."

Nodding in agreement, the pinkette opened the door… only to be met with a bedpan to the face, sending her flying back and into the wall where she laid in blissful unconsciousness.

Sweat dropping at the girl, Sasuke shook his head before walking into the room while ducking all sorts of impromptu projectiles. Walking up behind the blonde, Sasuke casually brought his hand up and caught another bedpan before bringing it down onto his teammates head hard enough to break it and also knock out said teammate.

Sighing in annoyance, the Uchiha looked toward the doctor who was giving him a grateful look. "Please hurry with whatever it is you're doing. This guy could wake up any second."

Nodding in agreement, Isha wrapped the tourniquet around Naruto's right arm before drawing three vials of blood. After putting a bandage on the boys arm and laying him back in the bed, Isha nodded again to Sasuke. "Thanks for the help kid. I'm honestly not sure if I would have been able to catch him without your help."

Giving the doctor his own nod, Sasuke brought his other teammate into the room and laid her down on the bed next to Naruto's while Isha left to start performing the tests on the blonde's blood. Sitting down in the chair by the window, Sasuke sighed and prepared to wait for the doctor to come back with the results and for his teammates to wake up.

 **XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

 **One hour later…**

Isha came back an hour later to find his patient with a large bump on his head while his pink haired teammate glared at him and his other teammate hiding his face in his hands and shaking his head.

Deciding to ignore the situation, Isha cleared his throat to gather the teens attention. "Well, I have the results from the tests back. To be honest I'm not sure how it's possible, but it seems to me, Naruto-kun, that you now have an artificially created Kekkei Genkai."

All three teens felt their jaws drop in shock and their eyes widen, not able to believe what wa said. Surprisingly, Naruto was the first to recover. "W-what did you say?"

Sighing, Isha pulled up a chair beside the blonde's bed. "From what I can tell, you were introduced to a chemical that somehow gave you a Kekkei Genkai. Our records show that you didn't have one before, not even one that was simply not awakened yet. However, now your blood is showing us that you have a Kekkei Genkai of your own. From what I can tell, it seems that now you have a control over electricity. That's what allowed you to absorb your sensei's lightning jutsu, this Kekkai Genkai allowed you to absorb the jutsu to give you a boost of energy and power."

The blonde just sat there in shock, only barely noticing that somewhere in the corner of his mind that he made the connection between the strange purple gas from before and his new powers.

Sasuke looked introspective about this new development and could only think of one thing to say about it.

"Well… this certainly changes things."

 **XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

 **Alright, and here's the new chapter of Shock to the System! I hope you all like it!**

 **Please remember to add me on snapchat under livesinshadows, vote on the poll on my profile to choose what the categories will be for my next crossover, and leave a review! Also, all flamers will have their reviews deleted and ignored. Have an awesome day!**


End file.
